Gakuen Alice
by Geminia Riddle
Summary: Sakura Viridiana ran away from her kingdom in Norway at age six, leaving her younger sister and her kingdom to burn/freeze to death. Now an emotionless monster, she enters Alice Academy and meets her match- Hyuuga Natsume. Viridiana also happens to be the possessor of an unknown Alice- she could attack people using her voice! GA with a Frozen twist and songs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**Sakura Viridiana**

**Age: 10**

**Alice: Element Control, Voice and Song.**

**Talents: Dancing**

**Personality: Dark and somewhat emotionlessly cold**

**Appearance: Pale skin, long white hair with purple ends, deep imitating violet eyes**

**Young Queen Viridiana was destined for Norway.**

**But she was Japanese.**

**At age six, she had flown (on her own wings) to Japan, where she knew her sister would be safe from her.**

**She collapsed at the door of an old grandfather living all alone in a flat. **

**He took her in, and raised her up.**

**But she appeared to be totally emotionless and cold.**

**So when Hotaru, her equally scary friend, left, Viridiana followed her. **

**Viridiana got into the school grounds and entered the teacher's office, hoping not to cause any trouble.**

**But someone attacked them on the way here.**

**It was a boy. With short raven black hair and crimson eyes, you could tell how threatening he is. **

**He even wore a gold earring on his ear.**

**When the girl entered the school, Natsume knew at once she was trouble.**

**When he fainted, awoke to a cool, smooth hand pinching his nose. Oh, wait… It was a glove.**

**He immediately woke.**

**The girl had snowy long white hair, tipped with purple. And as much as he hated to admit it, her lilac eyes were mesmerizing.**

**But he didn't like her a lot.**

**And to put it simply, he attacked her.**

**Viridiana: NO REACTION.**

**So he jumped on top of her and grabbed a bunch her hair.**

**"****I will use my Alice on you if you don't tell me who you are." He hissed.**

**VIRIDIANA: NO REACTION.**

**The girl stared back at him coolly. "Queen Sakura Viridiana of Arendelle."**

**Natsume was not satisfied with her answer. "Your Alice?" He prodded further, but the girl just stared and stated, "I don't have one."**

**Just when he was going to use his Alice on her hair (which was already burnt a chunk) he realized that the hair was still intact, and the flames were slowly turning purple.**

**Narumi and Luka suddenly knocked down the door.**

**"****What are you doing?"**

**Natsume jumped off Viridiana and flipped at her skirt. She smacked his hand away.**

**Then he noticed she was wearing white gloves with a purple snowflake on it.**

**So he snatched off one of them. **

**For the first time, he saw fear flash through the girl's eyes. **

**She stepped back, and sheltered her ungloved hand.**

**Narumi pressed a hand on her shoulders. **

**"****No! Stay away from me, all of you! Just stay away!"**

**The young queen waved a kind of 'shoo' motion with her hand, but before Natsume and Luka could climb out the windows, a blast of ice smashed the top and sealed the window.**

**She stared at her hands in horror. "No… No…."**

**Then she stared at Natsume with a look of pure rage. "Give me back my glove."**

**Natsume lit a fire in his palm. "If it's so important to you, why don't come and get it?"**

**He waved the glove over the fire tauntingly.**

**White hair covered Viridiana's eyes.**

**To his surprise, she took her other glove and discarded it on the ground. **

**And she lunged.**

**He fell back, hitting his head on the cold, hard ground. **

**But he was more focused with the young queen.**

**This time, she was the one on him. Out of nowhere, she had an ice blade coated with (somehow) purple fire. **

**"****The glove."**

**He handed it to her silently. She rid herself of the ice blade, hurriedly pulled on the gloves and left the room.**

**After a day or so wandering the academy, a boy ran up to him.**

**"****Hyuuga-san! I just saw Sakuar-sama, Yuu-chan and Imai-san heading into the woods- with Luka-san!"**

**Natsume growled. "So.. You call her 'sama' now?" **

**The boy gulped. "W-well, I researched her history, and it's true that she's destined to be the next queen in Norway, but she ran away when she was six. Apparently, she got cursed by a bunch of witches and harmed her little sister, and now she ended up in Japan."**

**Natsume pushed past the boy and started out the academy doors.**

**That Sakura girl/queen (Viridiana) had taken Luka into the woods to use him. To lure Natsume out. **

**How dare she!? Who did she think she is?!**

**Natsume rushed into the Northern woods, and sure enough, the girl was standing there, and Luka was with his big mutant chicken. **

**In a few seconds, Natsume had the white/purple-haired, violet-eyed girl by the head.**

**And Hotaru and Yuu were surrounded by fire, slowly creeping in on them.**

**Luka yelled after Natsume, "Stop! They'll die! For all you know, she might not even have an Alice!"  
>"Then how did my fire not work on her?" The black-haired boy retorted, still glaring at Viridiana. <strong>

**"****I-don't-have-one. Now let them go."**

**Hotaru and Yuu choked in the smoke. Yuu then hollered, "You have one, Viridiana! Your- your sister, Yui!"**

**_Two young girls danced in the dark castle halls, laughing. The one with pink hair and red eyes- Yui. _**

**_She giggled when her white and purple haired sister would poke her hand under her eyes and summon a wave of flame, or a little snowflake. _**

**_Viridiana's purple eyes sparkle mischievously when Yui jumped from snow pile to snow pile, knowing her trusty sister was there to save her from falling down._**

**_However, soon the speed increased, and Viridiana got tired. "Yui! Slow down!"_**

**_The sister didn't hear a thing, and kept jumping._**

**_Viridiana caught her before she fell, but she slipped. _**

**_"_****_Yui! No!"_**

**_She raised a pale hand toward her flying sister- but something happened._**

**_A little burst of flame punched the little pinkette in the head and she fell with a thud. _**

**_"_****_Mother! Father! Someone, help!"_**

**_When Yui went looking for Viridiana in the ice schloss, she tried to shut her out- But Yui, you foolish girl, charmed her elder sister with a song so touching, Viridiana had to stop. She looked at Yui from up the ice staircase._**

**_Yui:_********_You don't have to protect me,  
>I'm not afraid!<br>Please don't shut me out again,  
>please don't slam the door.<br>You don't have to keep your distance anymore._**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I finally understand.<br>For the first time in forever,  
>we can fix this hand in hand.<em>**

**_We can head down this mountain together!  
>You don't have live in fear.<br>'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I will be right here.<em>**

**_Viridiana: Yui-Chan,  
>Please go back home, your life awaits.<br>Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._**

**_Yui: Yeah, but —_**

**_Viridiana: I know  
>you mean well, but leave me be.<br>Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free.  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.<em>**

**_Yui (Viridiana): Actually we're not  
>(What do you mean you're not?)<br>I get the feeling you don't know  
>(What do I not know?)<br>Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow_**

**_Viridiana: What?!_**

**_Yui: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere._**

**_Viridiana: Everywhere?_**

**_Yui: Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_**

**_Viridiana: No, I can't, I — I don't know how!_**

**_Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!_**

**_Yui (Viridiana): 'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>(I'm such a fool, I can't be free)<br>you don't have to be afraid.  
>(No escape from the storm inside of me)<br>We can work this out together,  
>(I can't control the curse)<br>you'll reverse the storm you've made.  
>(Anna please, you'll only make it worse!)<em>**

**_Don't panic  
>(There's so much fear)<br>we'll make the sun shine bright  
>(You're not safe here!)<br>We can face this thing together; we can change this winter weather; and every thing will be all right  
>(I can't!)<em>**

**The girl gasped. Then she saw her hands… Gloved hands. Imprisoned. Captive.**

**Viridiana raised both her hands and tore off her gloves.**

**"****Let it go… **

**Let it go… **

**Can't hold it back anymore…"**

**Both palms facing up sprouted a snowflake and a wave a fire.**

**Viridiana glared at Natsume. "You want my power?" Her hair covered the girl's eyes. "Here it is."**

**The earth began to rumble and shake. Natsume and Luka looked around nervously as storm clouds gathered over their heads. **

**The winds started to howl and snow started to swirl around the cursed queen. **

**But the thing that was most significant was the ring of glowing purple fire etched into the ground at her feet.**

**And her voice rang out.**

**"****_Let it go… let it go.. _**

**_I am one with the wind and sky…_**

******_Let it go, let it go… _**

**_You'll never see me cry! _**

**_Here I stand, in the light of day… _**

**_Let the storm rage on!_****" **

**The girl sang, her second Alice taking over (her voice was another weapon she could use to attack people).**

**The power imploded outward from the young queen. Hotaru and Yuu were both freed from their scorching prisons, and Natsume and Luka were thrown back into trees.**

**"****_The cold never bothered me anyway_****." The last verse sent everything spiraling down.**

**The wind calmed and the snow stopped swirling. The earth calmed down. But in Viridiana's hand, glowed a bright, lilac flame pulsed like a heart.**

**"****Well done, well done, Viridiana. I should start saying it now, shall I?"  
>Narumi laughed and clapped a hand on he girl's shoulder. When did he get here again? Viridiana immediately shook off his shoulder.<strong>

**"****Welcome, Viridiana, to the Alice Academy."**

**Natsume was instantly on his feet. "No." **

**He stalked over. "You, Sakura Viridiana, do NOT belong here. I will make sure you will regret ever coming here. Ever."**

**Natsume released her and stalked away.**

**Viridiana just watched as he walked by.**

**Somehow, Luka felt a warm feeling when he felt Sakura's stare burning into his back…**

**The next day, when everyone was in class, a boy in a black cat mask entered.**

**Natsume Hyuuga.**

**Sumire the little cat girl, jumped up and screamed "Natsume! That mask! Oh no! It heard when you wear that mask, it send electricity up to your head and gives you an immense headache! It's terrible, isn't it, Nats-"**

**BANG! Natsume kicked her desk and muttered "Shut Up" to Sumire before sitting down next to Luka…, which was right next to Viridiana.**

**The teacher tried and stuttered through the lesson, but halfway there, Narumi pushed open the door and entered in his handsomely dressed clothes.**

**"****Hi~" Narumi smiled happily and entered the classroom.**

**"****Our new student. Sakura Viridiana. Let's find a partner for her… Hm, how about… Hyuuga-san?"  
>"No."<strong>

**Viridiana opened one closed eye and stared at the teacher. "No."**

**But Narumi nodded and clapped his hands. "Yes. A match made in heaven, don't you think, Luka?"**

**Luka was blushing madly, and looked somewhat jealous. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Viridiana gave a little hiss that somehow froze the pen she was holding and set fire to the edge of her skirt.**

**Luka stared at the girl, then blushed when she looked over at him.**

**"****Luka-kun."**

**Viridiana was studying him with a calculating expression on her face. "is everything all right?"**

**She didn't really appear to care if he really was all right or not, but somehow, deep inside, he sensed that she was concerned. **

**"****Y-yeah. I'm fine." The blond boy managed to stutter out, blushing again.**

**Viridiana smiled a little, the left corner of her mouth pulling up. **

**Natsume observed the two of them carefully through his black cat mask. **

**Luka and Viridiana, Viridiana and Luka?**

**No, the match did not make any sense- Luka was too good for someone like her… Or was she too good for him?**

**No, Natsume, you cannot think like that! He was glad he had a cat mask to hide his face- otherwise, it would become too embarrassing, seeing someone like him blush.**

**A teacher was yelling at Viridiana.**

**Viridiana had heard about stars- one star, two star, three star, and special star. **

**Natsume, apparently, was a special. **

**And Viridiana was about to get a no star.**

**She got lectured like this every day back in Norway. She should never ever speak her mind, freeze her nanny's big behind or burn her tutor's tea. **

**So she couldn't care less for Jinno. **

**The girl just sat with an iron-rod back, staring straight into her teacher's eyes.**

**"****And I've got just the thing to discipline bad students."**

**Lightning shot from the end of his wand and struck Viridiana toppling from her chair.**

**It was painful, but felt… empty and hollow.**

**"****Worse pain you ever felt, eh? Again?"**

**And he did strike her again and again, but the girl still kept her expression neutral. **

**Jinno raised his wand to strike again.**

**But this time, the young queen raised a small mirror… And ended up shocking the teacher. **

**Jinno's hair went straight up, and he fell to the floor with a thud.**

**"****If you requested an answer, then no. That was not the most excruciating pain I ever felt. I know something worse, sensei."**

**Then Viridiana sat back in her seat, while other people whispered about her being a no star. **

**No star, yes star?**

**Who the hell cared?**

**All Viridiana wanted was to be able to at least be in the school and escape the cruel fate she had subjected upon her sister.**

**The pencil she had been holding snapped.**

**All students turned to her to stare at the pencil, but by then, it had already turned to ash.**

**She dusted off her gloves and glared at the surrounding students. They all shrank away and back.**

**Luka was the only one staring back.**

**"****Sakura-sama, are you okay?"**

**Viridiana's eyes softened slightly when they met his emerald ones. **

**"****No."**

**The next hour gets interesting.**

**So Viridiana cuts class.**

**She was strolling around the forest path, the stones behind her freezing into ice blocks and the flowers burning to death.**

**Natsume- she was sure it was him- suddenly pulled up behind her and pushed one of his hands onto her mouth and pulled her from the path.**

**"****If you make any sound, I will kill you."**

**Viridiana shook off one of her gloves and wrote in the air with a little bit of frost: "I assure you, sir, I am quite used to death threats."**

**A man with a dark aura passed them.**

**He was wearing a black mask.**

**Persona.**

**The same idiot who had cursed Viridiana into this terrible power.**

**Viridiana wanted to rip him into pieces.**

**When Natsume released her, a bunch of middle school students passed by. **

**One boy with seaweed green hair and eyes pointed at them.**

**"****Hey there, you cutting class with her? You finally got a girlfriend, eh, ****_murderer?"_**

**Natsume hissed, but Viridiana intervened first.**

**"****If you want to call anyone a murderer, that would be me."**

**The boy- Sumire's brother, probably, shifted his gave towards her.**

**"****I sentenced my own kingdom to death. I cursed my own sister. And I sent my parents to their graves."**

**Viridiana's cool gave wandered to the boy. "Is that not enough?"**

**Natsume suddenly gritted his teeth and stalked off.**

**Viridiana picked up her discarded glove, but didn't put it back on. **

**Instead, she used that hand and let fly a series of icy missiles that hit the trees behind him.**

**"****Don't mess with me. Idiots."**

**And Viridiana left them standing.**

**She didn't notice Natsume staring at her back as she swept past.**

**Not many people notice this, but Natsume already has a crush.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning**

**Sakura Viridiana**

**Age: 10**

**Alice: Element Control, Voice and Song.**

**Talents: Dancing**

**Personality: Dark and somewhat emotionlessly cold**

**Appearance: Pale skin, long white hair with purple ends, deep imitating violet eyes**

**Young Queen Viridiana was destined for Norway.**

**But she was Japanese.**

**At age six, she had flown (on her own wings) to Japan, where she knew her sister would be safe from her.**

**She collapsed at the door of an old grandfather living all alone in a flat. **

**He took her in, and raised her up.**

**But she appeared to be totally emotionless and cold.**

**So when Hotaru, her equally scary friend, left, Viridiana followed her. **

**Viridiana got into the school grounds and entered the teacher's office, hoping not to cause any trouble.**

**But someone attacked them on the way here.**

**It was a boy. With short raven black hair and crimson eyes, you could tell how threatening he is. **

**He even wore a gold earring on his ear.**

**When the girl entered the school, Natsume knew at once she was trouble.**

**When he fainted, awoke to a cool, smooth hand pinching his nose. Oh, wait… It was a glove.**

**He immediately woke.**

**The girl had snowy long white hair, tipped with purple. And as much as he hated to admit it, her lilac eyes were mesmerizing.**

**But he didn't like her a lot.**

**And to put it simply, he attacked her.**

**Viridiana: NO REACTION.**

**So he jumped on top of her and grabbed a bunch her hair.**

**"****I will use my Alice on you if you don't tell me who you are." He hissed.**

**VIRIDIANA: NO REACTION.**

**The girl stared back at him coolly. "Queen Sakura Viridiana of Arendelle."**

**Natsume was not satisfied with her answer. "Your Alice?" He prodded further, but the girl just stared and stated, "I don't have one."**

**Just when he was going to use his Alice on her hair (which was already burnt a chunk) he realized that the hair was still intact, and the flames were slowly turning purple.**

**Narumi and Luka suddenly knocked down the door.**

**"****What are you doing?"**

**Natsume jumped off Viridiana and flipped at her skirt. She smacked his hand away.**

**Then he noticed she was wearing white gloves with a purple snowflake on it.**

**So he snatched off one of them. **

**For the first time, he saw fear flash through the girl's eyes. **

**She stepped back, and sheltered her ungloved hand.**

**Narumi pressed a hand on her shoulders. **

**"****No! Stay away from me, all of you! Just stay away!"**

**The young queen waved a kind of 'shoo' motion with her hand, but before Natsume and Luka could climb out the windows, a blast of ice smashed the top and sealed the window.**

**She stared at her hands in horror. "No… No…."**

**Then she stared at Natsume with a look of pure rage. "Give me back my glove."**

**Natsume lit a fire in his palm. "If it's so important to you, why don't come and get it?"**

**He waved the glove over the fire tauntingly.**

**White hair covered Viridiana's eyes.**

**To his surprise, she took her other glove and discarded it on the ground. **

**And she lunged.**

**He fell back, hitting his head on the cold, hard ground. **

**But he was more focused with the young queen.**

**This time, she was the one on him. Out of nowhere, she had an ice blade coated with (somehow) purple fire. **

**"****The glove."**

**He handed it to her silently. She rid herself of the ice blade, hurriedly pulled on the gloves and left the room.**

**After a day or so wandering the academy, a boy ran up to him.**

**"****Hyuuga-san! I just saw Sakuar-sama, Yuu-chan and Imai-san heading into the woods- with Luka-san!"**

**Natsume growled. "So.. You call her 'sama' now?" **

**The boy gulped. "W-well, I researched her history, and it's true that she's destined to be the next queen in Norway, but she ran away when she was six. Apparently, she got cursed by a bunch of witches and harmed her little sister, and now she ended up in Japan."**

**Natsume pushed past the boy and started out the academy doors.**

**That Sakura girl/queen (Viridiana) had taken Luka into the woods to use him. To lure Natsume out. **

**How dare she!? Who did she think she is?!**

**Natsume rushed into the Northern woods, and sure enough, the girl was standing there, and Luka was with his big mutant chicken. **

**In a few seconds, Natsume had the white/purple-haired, violet-eyed girl by the head.**

**And Hotaru and Yuu were surrounded by fire, slowly creeping in on them.**

**Luka yelled after Natsume, "Stop! They'll die! For all you know, she might not even have an Alice!"  
>"Then how did my fire not work on her?" The black-haired boy retorted, still glaring at Viridiana. <strong>

**"****I-don't-have-one. Now let them go."**

**Hotaru and Yuu choked in the smoke. Yuu then hollered, "You have one, Viridiana! Your- your sister, Yui!"**

**_Two young girls danced in the dark castle halls, laughing. The one with pink hair and red eyes- Yui. _**

**_She giggled when her white and purple haired sister would poke her hand under her eyes and summon a wave of flame, or a little snowflake. _**

**_Viridiana's purple eyes sparkle mischievously when Yui jumped from snow pile to snow pile, knowing her trusty sister was there to save her from falling down._**

**_However, soon the speed increased, and Viridiana got tired. "Yui! Slow down!"_**

**_The sister didn't hear a thing, and kept jumping._**

**_Viridiana caught her before she fell, but she slipped. _**

**_"_****_Yui! No!"_**

**_She raised a pale hand toward her flying sister- but something happened._**

**_A little burst of flame punched the little pinkette in the head and she fell with a thud. _**

**_"_****_Mother! Father! Someone, help!"_**

**_When Yui went looking for Viridiana in the ice schloss, she tried to shut her out- But Yui, you foolish girl, charmed her elder sister with a song so touching, Viridiana had to stop. She looked at Yui from up the ice staircase._**

**_Yui:_********_You don't have to protect me,  
>I'm not afraid!<br>Please don't shut me out again,  
>please don't slam the door.<br>You don't have to keep your distance anymore._**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I finally understand.<br>For the first time in forever,  
>we can fix this hand in hand.<em>**

**_We can head down this mountain together!  
>You don't have live in fear.<br>'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I will be right here.<em>**

**_Viridiana: Yui-Chan,  
>Please go back home, your life awaits.<br>Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._**

**_Yui: Yeah, but —_**

**_Viridiana: I know  
>you mean well, but leave me be.<br>Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free.  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.<em>**

**_Yui (Viridiana): Actually we're not  
>(What do you mean you're not?)<br>I get the feeling you don't know  
>(What do I not know?)<br>Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow_**

**_Viridiana: What?!_**

**_Yui: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere._**

**_Viridiana: Everywhere?_**

**_Yui: Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_**

**_Viridiana: No, I can't, I — I don't know how!_**

**_Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!_**

**_Yui (Viridiana): 'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>(I'm such a fool, I can't be free)<br>you don't have to be afraid.  
>(No escape from the storm inside of me)<br>We can work this out together,  
>(I can't control the curse)<br>you'll reverse the storm you've made.  
>(Anna please, you'll only make it worse!)<em>**

**_Don't panic  
>(There's so much fear)<br>we'll make the sun shine bright  
>(You're not safe here!)<br>We can face this thing together; we can change this winter weather; and every thing will be all right  
>(I can't!)<em>**

**The girl gasped. Then she saw her hands… Gloved hands. Imprisoned. Captive.**

**Viridiana raised both her hands and tore off her gloves.**

**"****Let it go… **

**Let it go… **

**Can't hold it back anymore…"**

**Both palms facing up sprouted a snowflake and a wave a fire.**

**Viridiana glared at Natsume. "You want my power?" Her hair covered the girl's eyes. "Here it is."**

**The earth began to rumble and shake. Natsume and Luka looked around nervously as storm clouds gathered over their heads. **

**The winds started to howl and snow started to swirl around the cursed queen. **

**But the thing that was most significant was the ring of glowing purple fire etched into the ground at her feet.**

**And her voice rang out.**

**"****_Let it go… let it go.. _**

**_I am one with the wind and sky…_**

******_Let it go, let it go… _**

**_You'll never see me cry! _**

**_Here I stand, in the light of day… _**

**_Let the storm rage on!_****" **

**The girl sang, her second Alice taking over (her voice was another weapon she could use to attack people).**

**The power imploded outward from the young queen. Hotaru and Yuu were both freed from their scorching prisons, and Natsume and Luka were thrown back into trees.**

**"****_The cold never bothered me anyway_****." The last verse sent everything spiraling down.**

**The wind calmed and the snow stopped swirling. The earth calmed down. But in Viridiana's hand, glowed a bright, lilac flame pulsed like a heart.**

**"****Well done, well done, Viridiana. I should start saying it now, shall I?"  
>Narumi laughed and clapped a hand on he girl's shoulder. When did he get here again? Viridiana immediately shook off his shoulder.<strong>

**"****Welcome, Viridiana, to the Alice Academy."**

**Natsume was instantly on his feet. "No." **

**He stalked over. "You, Sakura Viridiana, do NOT belong here. I will make sure you will regret ever coming here. Ever."**

**Natsume released her and stalked away.**

**Viridiana just watched as he walked by.**

**Somehow, Luka felt a warm feeling when he felt Sakura's stare burning into his back…**

**The next day, when everyone was in class, a boy in a black cat mask entered.**

**Natsume Hyuuga.**

**Sumire the little cat girl, jumped up and screamed "Natsume! That mask! Oh no! It heard when you wear that mask, it send electricity up to your head and gives you an immense headache! It's terrible, isn't it, Nats-"**

**BANG! Natsume kicked her desk and muttered "Shut Up" to Sumire before sitting down next to Luka…, which was right next to Viridiana.**

**The teacher tried and stuttered through the lesson, but halfway there, Narumi pushed open the door and entered in his handsomely dressed clothes.**

**"****Hi~" Narumi smiled happily and entered the classroom.**

**"****Our new student. Sakura Viridiana. Let's find a partner for her… Hm, how about… Hyuuga-san?"  
>"No."<strong>

**Viridiana opened one closed eye and stared at the teacher. "No."**

**But Narumi nodded and clapped his hands. "Yes. A match made in heaven, don't you think, Luka?"**

**Luka was blushing madly, and looked somewhat jealous. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Viridiana gave a little hiss that somehow froze the pen she was holding and set fire to the edge of her skirt.**

**Luka stared at the girl, then blushed when she looked over at him.**

**"****Luka-kun."**

**Viridiana was studying him with a calculating expression on her face. "is everything all right?"**

**She didn't really appear to care if he really was all right or not, but somehow, deep inside, he sensed that she was concerned. **

**"****Y-yeah. I'm fine." The blond boy managed to stutter out, blushing again.**

**Viridiana smiled a little, the left corner of her mouth pulling up. **

**Natsume observed the two of them carefully through his black cat mask. **

**Luka and Viridiana, Viridiana and Luka?**

**No, the match did not make any sense- Luka was too good for someone like her… Or was she too good for him?**

**No, Natsume, you cannot think like that! He was glad he had a cat mask to hide his face- otherwise, it would become too embarrassing, seeing someone like him blush.**

**A teacher was yelling at Viridiana.**

**Viridiana had heard about stars- one star, two star, three star, and special star. **

**Natsume, apparently, was a special. **

**And Viridiana was about to get a no star.**

**She got lectured like this every day back in Norway. She should never ever speak her mind, freeze her nanny's big behind or burn her tutor's tea. **

**So she couldn't care less for Jinno. **

**The girl just sat with an iron-rod back, staring straight into her teacher's eyes.**

**"****And I've got just the thing to discipline bad students."**

**Lightning shot from the end of his wand and struck Viridiana toppling from her chair.**

**It was painful, but felt… empty and hollow.**

**"****Worse pain you ever felt, eh? Again?"**

**And he did strike her again and again, but the girl still kept her expression neutral. **

**Jinno raised his wand to strike again.**

**But this time, the young queen raised a small mirror… And ended up shocking the teacher. **

**Jinno's hair went straight up, and he fell to the floor with a thud.**

**"****If you requested an answer, then no. That was not the most excruciating pain I ever felt. I know something worse, sensei."**

**Then Viridiana sat back in her seat, while other people whispered about her being a no star. **

**No star, yes star?**

**Who the hell cared?**

**All Viridiana wanted was to be able to at least be in the school and escape the cruel fate she had subjected upon her sister.**

**The pencil she had been holding snapped.**

**All students turned to her to stare at the pencil, but by then, it had already turned to ash.**

**She dusted off her gloves and glared at the surrounding students. They all shrank away and back.**

**Luka was the only one staring back.**

**"****Sakura-sama, are you okay?"**

**Viridiana's eyes softened slightly when they met his emerald ones. **

**"****No."**

**The next hour gets interesting.**

**So Viridiana cuts class.**

**She was strolling around the forest path, the stones behind her freezing into ice blocks and the flowers burning to death.**

**Natsume- she was sure it was him- suddenly pulled up behind her and pushed one of his hands onto her mouth and pulled her from the path.**

**"****If you make any sound, I will kill you."**

**Viridiana shook off one of her gloves and wrote in the air with a little bit of frost: "I assure you, sir, I am quite used to death threats."**

**A man with a dark aura passed them.**

**He was wearing a black mask.**

**Persona.**

**The same idiot who had cursed Viridiana into this terrible power.**

**Viridiana wanted to rip him into pieces.**

**When Natsume released her, a bunch of middle school students passed by. **

**One boy with seaweed green hair and eyes pointed at them.**

**"****Hey there, you cutting class with her? You finally got a girlfriend, eh, ****_murderer?"_**

**Natsume hissed, but Viridiana intervened first.**

**"****If you want to call anyone a murderer, that would be me."**

**The boy- Sumire's brother, probably, shifted his gave towards her.**

**"****I sentenced my own kingdom to death. I cursed my own sister. And I sent my parents to their graves."**

**Viridiana's cool gave wandered to the boy. "Is that not enough?"**

**Natsume suddenly gritted his teeth and stalked off.**

**Viridiana picked up her discarded glove, but didn't put it back on. **

**Instead, she used that hand and let fly a series of icy missiles that hit the trees behind him.**

**"****Don't mess with me. Idiots."**

**And Viridiana left them standing.**

**She didn't notice Natsume staring at her back as she swept past.**

**Not many people notice this, but Natsume already has a crush.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Star Upgrade

It was lunchtime, and all the students were jabbering away about the upcoming Alice festival.

Being a no star really sucked, or so they said. The school is literally a hierarchy, and they believed that the people with more stars deserved better.

But Viridiana couldn't really care less, even though she used to be a princess.

Besides, she never ate that much and only slept two or three hours a week.

Sandwiched between Luka and Hotaru, she could only listen to the other students jabber away.

"Reo is coming to the Alice Festival?"

Viridiana, to be honest, was just bored. Who cared about some stupid Reo?

Natsume was in the hospital… She secretly hoped he would be okay.

But something happened later on that day…

Natsume being carried off.

"Sumire."

Viridiana stared down the corner that Natsume disappeared down.

"Did you see that?"

The seaweed haired girl gritted her teeth.

"They dare take my precious Natsume…."

She strained her face a little, and a pair of cat ears sprouted from her face.

And her Alice was cat-dog put together.

Cat ears, cat instincts… Dog nose and ears.

Viridiana spread her black wings and followed Sumire through the town streets, hoping to get a good view.

Sumire stopped before a dark door of a warehouse.

"This is it, isn't it?"

Sumire gulped an nodded. "Natsume-kun, we're coming in to save you!"

But before they even entered, they were captured.

Viridiana woke to darkness.

And Natsume's head. It was pressed against her collarbone, his breath sending chills down to her spine.

The young queen pulled back… and bumped into something warm.

Sumire?

Yes, definitely Sumire.

Viridiana found that her wings had disappeared. And she felt incredibly self-conscious right now.

Natsume was practically sleeping on her, and Sumire was squishing in to her other side.

"I'm lucky to have Hyuuga unconscious. And the girls… Well, the white-haired one looks quite regal, like a young queen."

Reo was here, everyone, don't move.

Viridiana closed her eyes as she felt footsteps come nearer.

"And look! Ah… Young love. Hyuuga loves her without even realizing it! How sweet."

Natsume opens his eyes to the Academy school uniform… And to a lavender scent.

Viridiana!

He pulled away from the girl, and she immediately relaxed.

He glanced over her to see Sumire bound up… Like him.

"Natsume-kun."

His attention swiftly redirected again.

"We tried to save you, but it seems quite unsuccessful lately."

Viridiana's cool eyes penetrated straight through him.

Sumire joined in. "Narumi-sensei just contacted me through these things. You have to free us! Then we can save you!"

Natsume then concentrated very hard.

Pain shot up his head, but he burnt his ropes and proceeded to burn Viridiana's and Sumire's.

Reo's men surround them the minute they tried to leave.

"Go! Leave me- I'll deal with them on my own."

Viridiana (for the first time) appeared to be worried about Natsume's status.

But she left anyway.

Sumire was in front, leading Viridiana to the school.

Suddenly, the white-haired girl stopped.

"Sumire, you go back to the school. I'm going to check on that reckless fool to see if he's alright."

Not waiting for the girl's answer, Viridiana headed back towards the warehouse on wing.

She knew there was dynamite in the storage, so if Natsume decided to light them…

Ugh. Stop.

She pulled to a stop to the open door of the warehouse.

And Natsume was about to go ka-boom.

"Baka!"

And she pushed him away from the explosives, landing quite ungracefully on top of one another.

"Natsume-kun… Don't do it."

"Why did you even come back?"

Reo growled. "Girl, get up!"

Viridiana got off him, probably because she didn't like it.

"The boy… Hand him over."

Viridiana smirked. "The voice pheromone, eh?"

Reo paled. "You're not a Nullifier… Are you?"

Viridiana glared at Reo. "I will never hand him over."

Reo's facial color returned. "Oh, okay. Fine with me. But… Hyuuga! You will have NO MORE ENERGY from now!"

And Natsume collapsed.

Somehow, he didn't remember the details, Viridiana helped him out the door.

She wasn't that bad, he decided, as the pair walked down the street.

Viridiana led him toward some stairs, at which he immediately fell and brought the queen with him.

"Wh-why did you follow me down here? You… You… Idiot!"

"Nasty, transcendently malicious fire-eater."

"Why risk your life for someone you hate, then?"

Viridiana averted his gaze. "There are people who care about you, Natsume-kun. Sumire, Luka, lots of other people need your guidance."

The white-haired girl stood up.

"I'll protect you… For now."

Viridiana pulled off her gloves.

The girl summoned an ice sword and held it in front of her when she heard the people come.

She climbed halfway up the stairs, ready to strike.

And she did.

The first man was knocked unconscious, and so was the second. But soon, they snatched away her sword and before she could summon up another one.

Another dude suddenly grabbed hold of Natsume's frail body, so he could do nothing but watch as Viridiana fought and struggled.

The man threw her against the wall nearby, causing her to hit her head on the bricks.

The man walked up to her, ready to finish her off with an evil grin, taking her by her wrist and tossing her like a rag doll to the wall again.

Then, he proceeded to kick her stomach and hit her head.

That was enough for Natsume.

"You… How dare you!?"

He felt his hand ignite as he swiped at the man to let him down…. The fire soon spread over to the warehouse… and the place imploded.

"Natsume."

Viridiana's eyes jerked open.

"Hyuuga…. Where is he? Is he okay?"

Narumi, Hotaru and Luka were crowded around her hospital bed.

"Calm down, dear." Narumi pressed the young queen down gently into her pillows again.

"Natsume is fine." Luka said and took Viridiana's pale hand. "In fact, when he woke up, he was the one asking for you. He seemed pretty panicked."

Viridiana sighed with relief. Then she felt fear- fear that hadn't clenched her heart ever since she had struck Yui's heart.

She jerked her hand out of Luka's and pressed that hands onto her chest. She didn't notice Luka's sad gaze.

"Wh-where are my gloves?"

Hotaru managed a rare smile.

"Here." Hotaru laid the velvety white and purple pair of gloves down on her bed covers. When Viridiana reached out to snatch them up and put them on, Hotaru pulled them away from her.

"You won't need your gloves anymore. You have an Alice, and you should use it to your advantage."

Viridiana looked down at her shaking hands.

"I-I need them. I don't feel that safe with such a powerful energy bouncing around inside of me… Please."

Hotaru reluctantly handed them back and Viridiana pulled them back on swiftly.

Narumi waved. "Well, Viridiana, that'll be it!" He turned the doorknob and then turned back and said, "Oh, right. We decided to upgrade your star level… directly up to 'Special.' So you'll be in the same level as Natsume."

And with that, he left.

Hotaru smiled and left a ringed star pin on her covers. Viridiana studied it carefully, until Luka shattered the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need these gloves, you realize that, right?"

Viridiana sighed and stared at her hands. "I-I don't feel safe without them."

Luka smiled slightly. "Natsume… You don't realize it, but he's worried about you."

The young queen's curly fringe swept into her eyes. "Luka… Tell him… Tell him 'thank you' for me."

The blonde boy was sure that she was blushing slightly now.

Luka nodded and left the room fairly quickly.

Viridiana sighed and stared back at the gloves. Instead of fitting them on her delicate hands, she pressed them into her skirt pocket.

Luka walked down the doors and stopped by Natsume's door.

He lifted his hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Luka looked at the boy. He looked totally fine, except for some bandages here or there.

He was staring at the blankets, and strangely, with a slight blush on his face.

"She says 'thank you.'"

Natsume looked up, red coloring his face. "She got the gloves?"

Luka nodded. "Are you okay?"

Natsume looked down again. "I'm fine."

A slight hesitation followed. "Why did you ignite the explosives?"

Natsume sighed. "Because they hurt her… I just couldn't help it."

Luka gulped. Did the two of them like the same girl? Oh, god…

"Natsume…."

"Yes?"

"Do you- do you like her?"

Natsume's head shot up.

"What? What makes you think that…?"A slight hesitation. "But to answer your question… I… Yes… I do."

Luka's heart gave a painful clench.

"That's all I need to hear then."

Luka took off from the room and into the hallway, ignoring Natsume's "Luka, wait!"

What to do, what to do, what to do!

Viridiana couldn't bear to stand the rest of the Dangerous Ability class that she was just sorted in a few days ago, so she decided to help the Special Ability class to organize their role-playing game.

"We'll need a maze," Tsubasa was explaining to the kids surrounding him, "And it needs to be big, with a ceiling and all. Who can provide that?"

At the very back of the crowd, Viridiana's gloved hand shot up.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Some snorted. "Her? She looks so weak and frail, she looks like she could barely lift a Lego block!"

The queen glared at them, and they instantly fell silent.

"Where?" She asked Tsubasa.

He pointed to an open area beside them.

Viridiana tugged off her gloves.

She stepped to the middle of the space where Tsubasa pointed and took a look around.

Then, she stepped down hard onto the ground, where a huge silvery snowflake sprouted from the dark dirt.

Then, she raised her hands and icy pillars raised from the ground.

She closed her eyes and memorized the sections and the mapping of the maze.

Tsubasa's eyes widened in amazement.

The maze was an practically an ice castle.

A few minutes later, the girl came out and collapsed.

Tsubasa helped the girl up.

"Everyone, let's dress in the costumes!"

So they all headed off into different changing rooms.

When the young queen walked out, everyone gasped.

The girl was wearing a dark purple ice flake dress with a sweetheart neckline, and at the front, it stopped above her knees. She had a purple cloak trailing behind her, and her long white hair was in a tight bun.

She wore a small golden crown on her head with a lilac crystal in it.

They all were dressed up and waiting, with Viridiana flinching once in a while as some sections of the maze rebuilt itself as they collapsed.

Nobody came.

Well, until Natsume decided to come because he heard Luka was here.

Viridiana had created a little ice balcony in a little ice tower she made at the maze entrance.

"Hello."

She whispered, her voice softer than velvet, quiet.

Natsume stared up at her, his eyes softening.

The regal girl made her way down, and curtsied stiffly to the people, standing in front of them.

"Will you please play?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Your costume…"

Viridiana stepped back. "Excuse my closeness."

Natsume reached out and tried to pull the neckline out to see her chest, but she smacked his hand away from her dress.

Then she flinched.

And she raised her normally too-light voice.

"WHO IS DESTROYING SECTION 1194?"

Tsubasa flinched and was about to run and check, when Viridiana's eyes flashed a color of bright lavender before she collapsed on the spot.

The older boy caught her before she fell.

Viridiana pressed her palms to her forehead.

"Are you okay? Diana-chan?"

Viridiana blinked.

"I-I'm fine. Just go check the maze."

When Tsubasa ran off, she straightened with visible pain.

"Follow me. You want to see Luka, correct?"

While following, Natsume tried yet again to pull the neckline out, when Tsubasa arrived.

Viridiana gritted her teeth.

"Tsubasa. Please, rid this filth from my sight."

Tsubasa only gave a slight chuckle, and hugged the shorter girl from behind.

"Aw, don't be so mean to poor little Natsume-kun. Isn't that right?"

Viridiana visibly relaxed into Tsubasa's hug.

Natsume ground his teeth together.

"Tsubasa, I swear. You will become my slave."

Tsubasa laughed.

"We'll see…"

In the end, she had them entering the maze.

Natsume was wandering aimlessly around the place, reflecting on the past few minutes again.

_"__Tsubasa. Please, rid this filth from my sight."_

_Tsubasa only gave a slight chuckle, and hugged the shorter girl from behind._

_"__Aw, don't be so mean to poor little Natsume-kun. Isn't that right?"_

_Viridiana visibly relaxed into Tsubasa's hug._

_Natsume ground his teeth together._

_"__Tsubasa, I swear. You will become my slave."_

He tossed his mechanical cockroach around.

And something snatched it away.

"Hey, mirror girl! Stop taking my stuff…!"

The girl floated through the mirrors.

"Try catch me, try catch me…."

And since she was terrified of the metal cockroach, she ended up giving it back to the boy.

The next was easy.

There was an equation on the board on the ceiling they couldn't reach.

2 + 2 =

And they had to write the answer on the board.

Natsume just burnt the answer into the board.

And then, the girl.

She was standing on a large snowflake, floating in midair, back facing him.

"Hello, sir. Your task is to get me down here without using your Alice in thirty seconds. Please, the timer starts now."

Natsume flicked the mechanical cockroach onto her dress.

"I am not afraid."

So the boy knelt down, and pretended to be in pain.

He peeked up in between his bangs.

Viridiana's eyes were flashing with memories…

_"__No! Stay away from me! I'll hurt you…. Please!"_

_A black-coated man was struck with an ice dagger as it shot from the girl's hand._

_The man grunted and collapsed._

_A woman standing nearby screamed._

_"__My husband! NO!"_

_Viridiana lowered her hands uncertainly and backed away._

_She couldn't afford to check on the man. He was just tricking her into coming near him so he could kill him._

_"__Please, Your Majesty! You have to save him! You must! You must! Your Highness!"_

_But Viridiana had soared away into the clouds._

Natsume tore out of the memory.

The seconds ticked by.

"Natsume-kun… Do you need help?"

The boy fake groaned.

The girl's eyes shone through with fear as she rushed down.

"Natsume…"

She knelt down in front of him, but he had already stood up.

"You lost. I got you down."

Viridiana's hands were frozen in midair, about to check his temperature.

Natsume just left the maze through the icy door.

But not before he turned his head and saw Viridiana straighten up… Then collapse down again.

Blood gushed from her mouth.

But the girl just brushed away the blood from her mouth and stood up again.

She turned and stared at the boy straight in the eye, waiting for him to turn away.

But when Natsume didn't move, she bowed her head and closed her eyes in respect.

"You won. By all means, sir- please proceed."

Natsume moved, all right.

But towards the girl.

He pulled out a small handkerchief and pressed it to the girl's mouth.

"Be careful when using your Alice."

He wiped away the remaining blood from the girl's soft but cold skin.

He then turned tail and left through the icy portal that led to the outside.

Viridiana cracked a small, gentle smile.

"Congratulations… Natsume."

**I do not follow the storyline directly, I skip some parts.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
